Once In A Life time Opportunity
by ldymoon
Summary: *Spoilers* Sojiro Nishikado and Yuuki had a once in a lifetime opportunity but Sojiro wonders why his life feels so empty now, but five years later he comes face to face with Yuuki in Canada while she was visiting with Makino and a surprise encounter that he was not expecting. Sojiro/Yuuki pairing
1. Once in a life time opportunity Prolouge

Once In A Life Time Opportunity

A Boys over flowers / Hanna Yori Dango fanfiction based off the manga not the anime. Also I used lyrics to Boyz II Men's song I'll make love to you. I thought it fit the occasion. You'll see lol. Anyway, I do not own any of the characters of Hanna Yori Dango nor do I own the song. Just borrowing it for the stories purpose. :) Enjoy.

**Prolouge**:

Seriously, I only wanted to thank her properly, because of _her;_ I had a second chance, because of _her;_ I no longer have regret. She showed me the billboard my once secret childhood love left for me to see. I messed up big time back then and because of _her;_ I had a second chance to do it again. But, for Sara and I; our book was over. As she said, it was our once-in-a-life-time-opportunity that phrase being my mantra to seize the day so the Romans said.

But _that_ girl, even though she fancied herself in love with me was selfless. She cared more about my happiness than her own and she took her time to go and find that billboard with just a little bit of information I had given her and gave me that as a present.

She was willing to let me reunite with Sara even though she herself was in love with me. I'm still blown away by that very unselfish thought. I can never be so sacrificing. After I watched Sara walk out of the door I had called _her_ up and asked her to meet with me, when she did I told her what happened and that it wouldn't work out with Sara and I that our story already ended in the past our opportunity was over. Really, all I had in mind was to take her out to eat buy her a present as thanks and be on my way, she looked ready to cry for me. I shrugged it off and acted nonchalant. But I could see it in her eyes that look of hope but she dare not say anything out loud. The bastard that I am couldn't leave it alone. She is not like other girls and well I just lost Sara it's not like I'm going to change even if I had Sara. Before I could even catch what I was saying I started speaking.

_"I can't look at you as someone I can love Yuuki but to me, you're the one who caused a revolution in my life. You're an important being to me." _I meant what I said. I didn't want to mess it up with Yuuki. As friends we have something good going on. And Makino, well, if I hurt Yuuki she'd seriously kill me I believe and my playboy life would be over. But as I said the words it was like I closed that book before it I could even open it. But, what's done is done right? It really is better this way. I really didn't want to look at her but I knew I had to drive home the point that I was being for real. She couldn't reform me into this prince she pictured me to be. I look at her face and I couldn't read it clearly it seem like she remembered something I guess but I turned away and said something about getting food; that I was starved. Seriously, I may be a bastard but, I don't want to give her false hope. She can do better than me. Yeah I've got everything I can offer her but, I'm a pig come on. I feel sorry for whoever it is my parents force me to marry. I don't plan on being faithful since I can't love. Sara is a prime example of that. I loved her and I cheated on her and we weren't even a couple officially, just childhood friends, but, I knew she loved me though she didn't confess it at that time. I knew the date she planned was so that she can confess her feelings by showing me that billboard. I didn't say anything to her just accepted the plans she made and letting her go off to meet with me and not show up for our date because I was in bed with some random girl. But those are my problems and I'm getting off the subject; Yuuki. I say something to the fact that I'm going to continue playing around and freeze my heart for her benefit and the next thing I know she kind've shyly screams that she'll warm me up.

I say something stupid in response about her knitting me a sweater or scarf I can't remember which I said but it was to give her a way out. I knew exactly what she meant but I can't do that to _her_; not when I know she wants more of me. I'm not being a total ass here. I respect her that's why I gave her a way out. Not once but twice. But she was adamant. She said she wanted to be revolutionized too that she'll be happier if she were.

My body reacted before my brain did and the next thing I know I was kissing her with the same gentleness that was fluttering inside my heart. Being that she was nervous I went ahead and led the way. I kind've feel sorry for her, she was being led like the young bull or ram getting ready to be slaughtered for a higher power according to the Old Testament in Christian religion. I checked into a hotel and settled her down. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and gave her yet another out. I was in there for an hour; I was hungry tired and a bit nervous? Maybe anxious this wasn't someone I _want_ to hurt. But if this is what she wanted as her thank you, well, I can't be ungracious can I? And this is where I finally come to you with this story, I've caught you up and so now I look at myself in the mirror once more and call myself a bastard, a good looking bastard but a bastard still the same. Maybe, she'll be gone, but I don't want her to be. 'Sigh' I finally come out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but my robe and she is sitting in the overstuffed chair looking cute in her pixie cut and red face. I laughed.

"So you're still here. I thought by now you would have gone."Her eyes looked a bit angrily at me as she stood up to me.

"D..didn't I say that I want to be revolutionized too?"

"A guy can make sure right? It's not every day that a playboy sleeps with a dear friend." She gasped audibly and then looked down at her shoes embarrassed at my compliment of her. I walked over to her and pulled her into my body for an embrace. "Yuuki, I'll do whatever it is that you wish me to do, just remember that I cannot love you. I cannot be your prince." I kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"I...I know, but, but I really want this. This could be my once in a lifetime opportunity."

"But Yuuki, do you know the seriousness of what I'm saying to you? We'll all be hanging out together sooner or later and I'll be with some girl and I'll have sex with that girl. You can never be my girlfriend. I respect you Yuuki and I don't want to see your hurt expression later. This is your last chance Yuuki if you don't run now this wolf will devour you." I felt her shudder in my arms and it felt good.

"My family is moving to Canada. My father, well after what happened at his job he got scared so he filed for a job overseas and he got it. Please don't tell Tsukushi because she'll blame herself and she and Tsukasa will never be happy. I told her that my dad got a promotion and that it was in Canada. So please Nishikado san, please give me a really good memory. I don't want to have regrets please."

Shocked was the only thing that consumed me at the moment. "W..when do you leave?"

"On Monday I'll be going into work tomorrow for the last time to be with Tsukushi and then I'll leave on Monday." She finished quietly. For a few moments I just looked at her. I don't know why I felt sad, but, she's right. This is her once in a lifetime opportunity and I owed her this much.

"Call Makino tell her to cover for you than call your mom and tell her that you're staying the weekend with Makino." She looked at me quizzically for a moment and then did as I asked her to do. Why was my heart racing so fast at this revelation? Maybe excitement; that I can do this thing with her and not have to feel like a bastard every time I see her; yeah, keh, as if that makes me less of a bastard but if I don't have to see her hurt expression or feel her hand slapping me in my face for telling her the truth because she still dreamed well kudos for me right? I pick up the rooms' phone and dialed for room service "yes I'd like to order a bottle of Pernod-Ricard Perrier-Jouet some fresh sweet fruit and red rose petals, no make that pink, no, not roses just the petals, yes, I want a CD of American love songs and...bath salts and message oil. Yes. Thank you."

I looked at Yuuki and my heart was racing. Excitement? "Go ahead and wash up ok, I will not let you go to Canada without the best memory so, you'll be staying here with me this weekend, the entire weekend isn't that great!"

She gave me a queer look but didn't say anything and left to the rest room. When she finally came out she was wrapped in the robe that was fuzzy and too big for her but she looked adorable in it. She looked over at the tray and with a nervous hand picked up a glass filled with the expensive yet very tasty Champaign. She sipped it gently. I watched as her lips touched the glass so feathery. She could feel me watching her. The seduction is already on. I move closer to her just letting her body feel my presence she already shuddered at my nearness. I grabbed a glass and took a good swig of it. With the taste of it still in my mouth I kissed her really kissed her, god why is she so different from the other girls? I pull her from me and I could see she was still drunk on just that one kiss. I smiled. I turned on the stereo and put the CD on play and a song started playing.

_Close your eyes make a wish and blow out the candle light for tonight is just your night we're going to celebrate, all thru the night. Pour the wine, light the fire girl your wish is my command I submit to your demands I'll do anything, girl you need only ask... _I trailed hot kisses down her neck hovering over her sensitive skin there before placing my lips again on that soft sweet smelling flesh of hers. I felt like a wolf wanting to devour the little lamb, but the lyrics to the song were drumming into my ears and suddenly I remembered why I was with her so I slowed down, she wasn't the countless number of girls whose names I don't even remember, nor do I remember their faces. I close my mind from the outside thoughts I have to concentrate on Yuuki _I'll make love to you like you want me to and I'll hold you tight baby all through the night I'll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go till you tell me to Girl relax, let's go slow I ain't got nowhere to go I'm just gonna concentrate on you Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night Throw your clothes on the floorI'm gonna take my clothes off too..._I find myself listening to the lyrics again as I slow down to make sure that I am not scaring her. God what is wrong with these love songs why does this song have to be almost on the mark? Making love is this what I'm doing with her? But I'm considerate with all the other girls until it's over. I always perform like a magician when the show is on I dazzle them and then disappear.

She gasps for air and it brought my mind back to what I was doing as I take in her sweet little nipple into my mouth and suck on it. Her hands are exploring me freely as if this is the most natural thing for her to do. The shy Yuuki is gone and here in my arms is a woman who wants to wake up but quietly if that makes any sense her hands draw my face up and she kisses my mouth, my neck it almost startles me that she is taking some control of the situation, it's the least I can do to fulfill her fantasy this illusioned love making...damn...she's doing well, her soft tongue plunging into my mouth daringly but a little shy...her hand is stroking my... oh damn...I'm losing my mind..._I made plans to be with you girl whatever you ask me, you know, I'll doc baby tonight is your night and I will do you right just make a wish on your night anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life..._Her legs part and I slide into my position, my mind fuzzy with her, this stupid song saying stupid crap that's making sense to me at the moment. Damn, this heat it's so damn tight I push a little more and she's pulling up on me. I open my eyes as the chorus is reaching its peak and I find that I am reaching mine but I got to hold myself together, I'm disciplined, I can see my sweat fall off the tip of my nose onto her forehead, it's so damned tight and I push in deeply feeling something break beneath me..around me, I watch as her eyes open wide with tears as she lays still beneath me, the pain that is coursing through my body is bittersweet just like the tea I drink and teach with at ceremonies. I remembered the first little date I had with her when I found her crying telling her that love is like the tea, bittersweet. The men on the CD kept singing their chorus I kiss away her tears gently while I'm still in pain and since we're not finished yet I've got an aching need. I've never been with a virgin, it's one of my rules. Virgins want to stay with you forever, they have a vision of love when there were no emotions but passion between the sheets "oh damn" that felt good sweet little woman beneath me pushes up on me damn...damn...YuukiI lay my head between her collar bone and push in gently starting again now that she was ready 'yeah I'll make love to you Yuuki, I will hold you tight' all of a sudden I start imagining her with another guy in the future I don't like that idea so immediately I squash it and push into her deeper, implanting myself into her, a part of me doesn't want her to forget this, to always want this, to want me no matter who it is that is with her in future, no one else can do this to her. I know my thinking right now is irrational and not at the moment romantic. No, I'm feeling primal and a bit jealous for reason's I'm not ready to ponder on at the moment all I know is that I have to conquer this, her? Damn it I don't know, I'm just a bastard who doesn't want to share this right now so I push in faster deeper hearing her breath quicken in my ears. Over and over again I'm plunging as deep as I can go I change the pace on her making her dizzy and crazy I push in slowly deeply penetrating this feeling of her tight walls surrounding me something in the back of my mind is saying something but I can't hear it, I don't care what it says, is it another song I don't know. But I want to claim her forever, she's mine. No matter what guy she gets with in future he'll always have to battle with this memory, when she marries some regular shmo when she's feeling hot and turned on it's because she's thinking of me, not him, never him. I delve into her harder and faster with a bit of malice in me for my thoughts of her future affairs. I know it's sadistic right now I want to hurt her and cause her pleasure at the same time.

She's mewling my name brokenly, it's driving me freaking crazy she's biting my ear lobe, barely able to speak and my name "Nishi..Kado..." is chanting from her lips. Damn if people only knew how much of a bastard I was. I pull her up roughly onto my lap and brought her down on me fast, hard, but she's keeping up good, I'm sucking on her salty skin bruising her lips with my kisses leaving evidence that 'I was here' on her neck and collar bone. She throws her head back as I heard a scream...

My heart pounding, I rest my forehead on her breast bone and whisper her name as I held her slick wet body to mine shaking I will never forget her name. Yuuki. I have to be honest, I'm a real bastard she gave me two gifts and I can offer her nothing in return but my body.

After the next few times of 'making love to her' I carried her to the rest room and gave her a sponge bath and washed her hair. I've always wanted to try it. We laughed as I told her my stupid reasons why I wanted to do that but then she gave me her serious quiet expression.

"Nishikado-san"

"Yuuki, you're hurting my feelings, I believe you can call me Sojiro now."

"Oh yeah." She says to me shyly. "Um...Sojiro-kun do you do this with the other girls?"My eyes soften as I look at her. She was questioning my motives. Hell I wondered why too. If this were some random girl, I would have already been waiting for Akira outside or already left for home. "You're leaving in a couple of day's right and I need to thank you properly, on top of that you're an important being to me right?" She looked into the bubbled water and scooped up some bubbles then released them back into the water.

"That's right, Nishi...I mean Sojiro-kun did say that to me. But you don't have to, really, you've done plenty."

"No, I owe you. You gave me your virginity, you were a cute working class virgin with upright parents, I'm pretty sure that your parents would disapprove of this behavior especially being that I won't be with you in marriage." 'Idiot' I tell myself as she looked down at her painted toe nails with a bit of a messed up design on them. She must've done her own toenails.

Her silence stabbed at me. I am such a bastard and I don't deserve her friendship or her love. I pulled her out of the tub and dried her off tenderly as she blushed from head to her messed up painted toes literally as I examined all of her. I softly lay her down on the soft towel I had her wrapped in not even making it to the bed. I was ready to have her again I really didn't understand this need to keep possessing her. Her body responded to mine in a heartbeat, this girl...Yuuki...right there in the restroom I took her on the cold golden marble tile floor with the fuzzy towel and caressed her smooth silky skin with my own body, honestly that night I don't know how many times I've lain down with her. I possessed her everywhere in that room and even now that we are finally worn out to go to sleep I still don't feel satisfied I still feel a need for her to be in my system. I shake it off, it has to be because she is leaving for another country, and she'll be unavailable to me.

Finally, we're tired enough to finally go to sleep her naked body felt just right next to me with her in my arms. It was the best sleep I've ever had. Again this girl revolutionized me. She gave me yet another gift. Being able to see what it would feel like if I loved someone was a wonderful gift, I guess when I wake up I'll have to pay her back.

I'm Sojiro Nishikado I'm the second richest guy in four countries, cultured, intelligent, strong, I'm good looking, charming, and an idol since I'm part of the infamous F4. Girls fight over whose going to bed down with me. Girls dream about bedding me, I'm a playboy, a rouge, a cad, so tell me why am I alone in this bed when I woke up this morning?

These sheets, your quiet sensuous scent still lingers on them on me you are one person that I will admit making love to. Yuuki...


	2. Chapter 1 Going to Canada

Chapter 1: Going to Canada

~o0o~

Tsukushi Makino was getting ready to walk home it's been three years since she last seen the love of her life although she wouldn't tell him that he was the love of her life. Love was so complicated. He asked her to marry him and she gave him a hard time, he asked her to go with him to New York and be his wife and she turned him down and he commanded that she wait for him and he'll be back in four years and this she did. Why she was so hard on him she'd never know. Sometimes she wished she could be as free as her best friend Yuuki who freely gave herself to Sojiro Nishikado four years ago the worst playboy in the entire universe. At one time she almost did do it with Tsukasa but she had gotten a fever and he didn't want her in that condition he wanted her well and healthy. And since that day she wasn't able to do it with him. She thought about having relations with Tsukasa many times and in her fantasies it was always something barbaric or weird or something. She couldn't imagine it being soft and gentle like they show in movies. She imagined him telling her what to do like if she was some ill mannered slave girl. "Tsukushi you're such an idiot! This is why I don't like poor people they don't know how to ride horses you're supposed to ride me like a horse!"

"Like a horse huh?"

Tsukushi jumped out of her skin as she heard Rui laughing at her expense. She really needs to get out of the habit of speaking her thoughts out loud. Back when she had first came to Eitoku Academy she had fallen in love with Rui Hanazawa with his quiet cool aloofness but somehow or another still unexplainable to her Tsukasa the loud arrogant bully won her heart. But Rui was her guardian angel, the one and only person whom she could turn to about anything that concerns her feelings for Tsukasa without saying the words out loud.

"Shut up Rui Hanazawa you weren't supposed to hear that! And Stop picturing it you pervert!"

"I'm a pervert? I'm not riding people like horses."

She hit him hard in the arm for that one and he still giggled. They walked quietly for a while before he spoke again. It was like this between them. They didn't need to have long conversations the quiet was enough. "When was the last time you saw Tsukasa?"

"Ummm, I haven't seen Domyoji now for two years. But I talk to him on the phone and he sent me a lap top computer but I don't know how to work it, so he yelled at me the last time we spoke on the phone and called me a dumb ungrateful idiot." She said in an irritated manner. Rui laughed again. "That isn't funny Rui Hanazawa."

Well, how about we go to Canada this year again and see if he comes to visit this time. Tsukushi made a sad face and shook her head in the negative for the past two years she traveled with the remaining F4 to Canada but Domyoji wasn't able to visit. His mother had him really busy going all around the world for meetings and the like. She didn't think that she could handle another let down. Rui understood what she was saying without her having to say anything. "How about your friend Yuuki? You haven't seen her for five years since she moved to Canada and I know she was busy the last three times you went to Canada but how about seeing if she's available now. I'm pretty sure if you tell Tsukasa he'll let you use the manner to entertain her."

"Oh I don't know. I mean I don't have any money to go abroad for a holiday and I don't want to ask Tsukasa for something so trivial when he's running an international business."

"When was the last time you've spoken to Yuuki? How is she doing? I've tried e-mailing her with that address you gave me but I get no response back." Both Rui and Tsukushi turned their attention to the voice of Sojiro. Ever since Yuuki told her about what happened with Sojiro, Tsukushi couldn't help but to avert her eyes. That smile on Yuuki's face still very memorable in her brain. 'I guess he would be good with all the practice that he's had.' Then she imagined Yuuki riding Sojiro like a horse.

"Um Makino, here's a tissue your nose is bleeding." Akira said while handing her a tissue. "Oh thank you I'm sorry" she said blushing madly than continued "um the last time I spoke to Yuuki was about a month ago. She said she was working really hard and that she was really busy so I couldn't stay on long with her. I'm so proud of her, her French is splendid. She has been studying hard and ever since she's met you Sojiro she has become a stronger person."

Sojiro smiled coldly. "I'm happy to hear that I have done something good in a woman's life." And he walked away. All three looked at his back as he walked away from them. "I guess I said something wrong."

"No, you didn't he's been a bit different since that night he had sex with Yuuki-chan. Oh damn it you weren't supposed to know. Please don't tell him if he finds out he'll..." Akira said with a bit of panic.

"Hah, I already knew, she told me."

"Oh, well then tell me, why did she leave the room before he did?"

"I didn't know that!"

~o0o~

Hey Yuuki

Just wanted to let you know that Makino is going to visit Canada as a Christmas present from us the F4. She hasn't seen you in a while and she really misses you but you know how she is. She is too proud and doesn't want to be a bother to anyone so please don't tell her that it's from us ok. She thinks she won a prize. Take the last week of December off and the first week of January. If this vacation is going to strain your wallet we'll compensate for your loss time of work. There will be no "no" as an answer. This is non- negotiable. A taxi will pick you up at your address at 7:30 am sharp. Have fun!-Sojiro

He often wondered if she read his e-mails, she never responds. It kind of pissed him off that she blew him off like that. After that night he gave her, he's never worked so hard for any woman, but as always he lay down in his bed and thought about that night and how she's right for not responding. It would be cruel to casually talk like old friends after a night like that. That kind of intimacy he's never experienced again. No, only Yuuki will receive that gift from him. He sighed as his phone rang. By the ringtone he already knew it was Akira.

"What's up?"

"Got to a couple of hot chicks waiting for us at the club lets go meet them."

"Alright come get me."

"I'm already at your house."

"Hahaha alright I'll be right out then."

That night was a disaster. Akira had to excuse himself and Sojiro because of his friends' rude behavior toward the girl and stormed out. Sojiro stepped into the car and relaxed. But that small peace was short lived as soon as Akira entered the car.

"What the hell man, you ruined a night with perfectly two hot looking models, what the hell is going on with you man? I mean I'm going to get personal with you for a minute."

Sojiro opened one eye and spied his friend suspiciously. Akira continued "why is it that every time you hear that girls name you get an attitude, did you love her or something?"

"Of course not idiot. I'm Sojiro I can't love any female. My father is a player, my grandfather and his father before him all were players even their legacies of unfaithfulness will outlive me, can't break the tradition you know."

"Don't give me that. I've noticed that you aren't sleeping with all the women you meet"

"So because I'm not man whoring myself out there's something wrong with me?"

"That's not what I meant, what I mean is the ones that look like they are the good girls, you get a really spiteful attitude with them, come on was it necessary to spill the drink on that girl tonight and call her names just because she was flirting with you?"

"Man she was totally scamming. She was pretending to not care about who I was. Like I couldn't tell that she was a gold digger. C'mon talking about her marriage dreams with me?"

"All right so, she was a scamming model who wants to level up the social ladder, but what about the last time and the time before that? C'mon man be real with me, this is me you're talking to. Tell me exactly what happened that night man with Makino's friend. You've changed man. I've noticed a change in you some years back and although you started sleeping with women again you've become really picky and I know that sometimes you take them to the hotel and then just leave. Come on we share everything and you're keeping me out on this one. Maybe if you talk about it..."

Sojiro thought about it for a minute and decided that maybe his friend is right. Maybe he ought to talk about it.

"Wow, you gave her the works and then she just left like that huh?" Akira said trying to hold back some giggles.

"See I tell you in confidence and then you go and laugh."

"Sorry bro, no, for real. You've never had a woman leave you before you were ready maybe that's what it was, or, the fact that you took her virginity and then she didn't so much as write you a thank you note before leaving, working class girls could be so strong. It's no wonder why, ah never mind."

"Nah don't give me a never mind finish what you were going to say."

"Alright alright, well, since we've come to know Makino and we've seen her in all her struggles, isn't there a part of you that well kind of has a soft spot for her? Like you know, you find yourself wanting to find another girl like Makino but way prettier."

Sojiro laughed. "Yeah I get your meaning. I totally see the appeal in the behavior unlike the girls we bed. They are all beautiful but the heart Yuuki was like that I guess that girl was really in love with me, not my money or my name. Even though she knew exactly who I was she selflessly loved me. I'm a bastard and I don't deserve that love, but, there's a part of me that wants her to be happy, but that selfish side of me just like Tsukasa doesn't want her to have peace. Keh, I'm a bastard aren't I?"

Akira looked up into the night sky and took a swig of his beer. "Ah, we're not that bad, we constantly watch over Tsukasa and Makino right so we're not that bad."

~o0o~

Tsukushi was so excited that she won a ticket to Canada as a prize. She was also happy that she won the ticket to ride first class and she was also happy that she didn't have to ride on the plane all alone. Of course Rui Hanazawa rode with her. They kept each other company throughout the entire flight and by the time they landed and got to the house Rui was completely worn out. So he went off to bed and left Makino there to wait by herself. She was so happy that she didn't have to wait long for she saw the taxi pull up.

Yuuki pulled up to the manner that she'd been too a long time ago when she and Tsukushi were still teenagers in high school. She came up to the door and it opened with a very excited best friend on the other side.

"Oh my goodness Yuuki I'm so glad that you were able to make it at such a late notice!"

"It's amazing that you won a prize to Canada and that your fiancé allowed you to stay at his house here. How is it going with your long distance relationship?"

In her excitement she totally forgot the news she had to brake to her friend. In fact she wasn't expecting Tsukushi to be at the manor yet. Right now in front of her was a bugged eyed friend who was looking at the item that was holding on to the tail of her coat.

"Oh my God! He's oh my god why didn't you MY GOD! It was that time!"

They were in the parlor already when Tsukushi finally calmed down and was at least saying that much.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you Tsukushi, it's one of the reasons why I didn't see you the past couple of times when you came out."

"No, I don't see why you couldn't mention something when we were both practicing FRENCH together via tapes, or how about the few telephone conversations in FRENCH when we were practicing!"

"I know, I wanted to but I was scared. Please forgive me Tsukushi and let me introduce you now ok? This is Soji he's five years old he's in kindergarten and yes _he's _the father."

Tsukushi looked at the child who was playing quietly on the floor with his spider man toys and smiled with teary eyes. "I wish you told me, I would've helped out. But then you wouldn't need me when Sojiro is paying wait a minute does he..."

"No, he doesn't and please Tsukushi don't tell him."

"But Yuuki he has a right to know that's his son! That he has a son!"

"I thought about it really I did. But I can't let him know, please Tsukushi my father disowned me because I got pregnant and wouldn't tell him who the father was but, if he had found out he would have contacted his family and they would probably embarrass my parents or if they actually questioned Sojiro about it and he confirmed they might take the only memory I have of Sojiro. This is a confirmation that I didn't dream it. I really did love him Tsukushi and that night that night I know that for that night he loved me, for that one night he loved me plain old Yuuki for one night I was his he's my world Tsukushi and if you taught me anything is that the rich people they may not want us weeds in their flower beds and they will stop at nothing to hurt those they don't want in their beds including their own. I don't want Sojiro or Soji hurt."

"But Yuuki if he knew he could've fought." She saw Yuuki with determined tears in her eyes; pleading with her to stay quiet. This was going to be hard, but the consequences be damned when it all comes to light. This was her best friend and it isn't her secret to tell and even now that Tsukasa fought so hard his mother is still trying to keep them separated so she promised to not say anything. Looking at her best friend and quickly reminiscing their childhood she could see how much Yuuki had grown strong from the cry baby that she used to protect back in elementary school and middle school. That night the girls had a wonderful time catching up and sharing stories.

~o0o~

"Oi, Makino I'm hehoureo! He pulled the hand that was covering his mouth up "what the hell!"

"Shhh do you want to ruin the surprise?" Akira said finally letting go of the excited man who is going to rule the world. "Goodness is it really ok that you're the economy's future?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey don't hit me! How old are we now?"

"Really Tsukasa have Akira and I taught you anything? You should quietly sneak into her room and slide between the sheets and..."

When he stopped talking the other two looked to see what made him stop and they're eyes caught the same thing he did.

"What the hell, that's a miniature Sojiro standing at the top of the staircase, is there a ghost in here?" Tsukasa yelled.

Sojiro heard nothing but the blood rushing to the soles of his feet. He tried to swallow but couldn't.

"Soji, didn't I tell you not to wonder off. If you have to go to the potty you need to wake me up, this is a big house and you could get lost."

"Mommy, why are those guys looking at us so strangely?"

Yuuki looked toward the staircase and blanched. Her heart rate accelerated she should have known, that they would come was this all a trick from him, no it couldn't be a trick why would he trick her? Her mind started racing as she saw her son and his father staring at each other. He knew, even her son can tell.

"Soji go back to the room right now sweetie."

"Soji?" She heard Sojiro say

The little boy turned around and looked at the man questioningly.

"Who are you sir? How did you know my name?"

"I just heard you're mommy say it."

"Wow you have super powers, mommy whispered my name that's pretty cool."

"Yea, Soji how old are you?"

Yuuki began to panic she pulled her son up and placed him behind her. "I'll answer all your questions please not here ok. Not in front of." She could feel the aura change on the stairwell. Even the others after their shock dropped their stuff and closed the distance between them and Sojiro.

"Hey Sojiro maybe you ought to talk about this in another room ok." Akira said really worried for his friend. Even he was shocked. She had a child and didn't tell him. Right now he couldn't imagine how Sojiro was feeling.

"No, she needs to spit it out right now, why the hell do you have a child that looks like Sojiro? Did the two of you sleep together? When did this happen?" Yelled Tsukasa.

Sojiro answered "almost six years ago the night that you accompanied her to a lot of cake with Makino. When I called her it was to tell her thank you for something personal. That night we had sex and she left, so this is my son who should be five years old if I do the math his birthday should be coming sometime next month right? It takes almost a year to carry him, how many times have we fuc..."

"Enough!" Was the sharp yell from Makino.

"Woman if I find out that you had a part in this!"

"Shut up Domyoji! This is not the place to be having a conversation like this with a child present. Come on Soji." At the same time Sojiro in a flash had climb up the stairs and grabbed Yuuki by the wrist hard.

"You're hurting me! Let go!"

"We're going to talk!"

"Let go of me I am capable of walking myself Sojiro-kun!"

"Do not say my name! No you do not have that right to ow!"

"Leave my mommy alone! You said that I was your son, my mommy said my daddy is a prince and a prince never hurts a princess! I hate you I don't want you to be my daddy!"

Again the little boy kicked him in the ankle but this time he didn't feel it. His heart completely stopped beating. It was Tsukasa and Akira who kept him from falling where he stood.

"Sojiro are you alright man?" Akira asked

"Man don't listen to that snotty nosed kid, he didn't mean it." Tsukasa remarked.

"Yawn, what is all the commotion?" Two out of three looked up to see Rui with bed head looking at them puzzled. "Did I just see a mini Sojiro run by me?"

~o0o~

Sojiro paced back and forth in front of the front door. He knew that Yuuki was probably calling a cab and trying to get to the safety of her home with his son. His son. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. "DAMN IT! DAMN YOU WOMAN!"

"Sojiro calm down. If you keep making a scene she's never.." Akira tried his best to calm his friend down as Tsukasa was sitting on the overstuffed leather sofa.

"THAT'S MY SON! SHE DENIED ME MY RIGHT TO MY SON!"

"I understand that but, come on what could you have done with that information huh? She probably didn't tell you because she didn't want to get hurt."

"She could have told him and made him pay, but that's why I hate poor people they lack the common test."

Akira, Sojiro and Rui all looked at him. "Is it really ok that you're the economy's future?" They all said in unison. But then Rui butted in. "If it was Makino who did this would she have said anything or struggled on her own?"

"Makino is pregnant!"

Rui rolled his eyes and calmed his friend down fast with a dose of cold water and logic.

"It's an example, Yuuki is friends with Makino they both came from the same social class. She didn't tell Sojiro because it wasn't like he would have offered her the life she would have wanted or needed at that time and in her defense, being that she was eye witness to Mrs. Domyoji's tactics of dealing with people she doesn't want around her heir she probably felt that if he tried to take care of his responsibility out of duty that his parents would not have given their blessings but instead maybe took her child and gave it to some other rich relatives that didn't have any. Come on, it's not like it's not known to happen. How many illegitimate kids run in your family alone Sojiro you being one of them?"

Sojiro turned on Rui and raised his hand to beat the breath out of Rui. That was a sore subject with him, he thought it was odd that his mother was cold with him, it was until he found out that he was the son of a model who later took her life with drugs because his father wouldn't leave his wife to be with her. Both Tsukasa and Akira stopped him with much effort. "What are you her freaking lawyer now? Huh Rui? Still trying to score points with Makino by helping out her friend?"

"Oi, Sojiro cut it out before you say something stupid."

"You always say something stupid Tsukasa! Come on Rui! Are you still hoping that she'll leave Domyoji here for you? Huh realized what you gave up and waiting to be there when the shoe drops"

Cool hard eyes stared at hot fiery angry ones. "That is enough!" All the boys looked at the tiny yet mad as hell woman standing in front of them with her hands up in little balls.

"Makino we apologize." Akira said quickly. "He's just mad I can't blame him though I would be too."

Makino raised an eyebrow. "Oh, this is lovely, you're mad? Huh, you have got some nerve. First, you sleep with my friend and you can't even offer her anything other than a weekend of sex you didn't even use protection and you call yourself a playboy, well how many other children do you have running around that you don't know about eh? Here she is protecting her son from snobby rich people who would care nothing about him and also protecting you. She didn't want you to feel bad about it and guilty and maybe try to change who you were so that YOU don't hurt YOUR son like your father hurts YOU and YOUR mother. She was disowned by her father and had to raise her son without her family's help. She got minimal help from her mom. She did this by herself so as not to disrupt YOUR LIFE!"

Sojiro slumped up against the door frame and ran his hand through his hair. "Sojiro, had you known what what would you have done? How would you have protected Yuuki and Soji? She did the best that she could all by herself. She didn't even tell me because she was afraid that I'd tell you." Tsukushi Makino said this time a lot more gently and with genuine concern for her friend.

"And you would have right because that's the right thing to do." Tsukasa came up and kissed his woman on the top of her head.

"NO!"

"Oi what do you mean no? She lied and kept it a secret it was his right that he know about the baby maybe..."

He couldn't finish his thought because she had punched him in the gut. "What the hell was that for?"

"Didn't you listen to a word I said? Other than you, those two friends of yours over there wouldn't stand up to their fathers and I don't think that their parents are any more worse than your dragon of a mother, I may be saying this with some prejudice but...I can't help but to think that she made the right choice, if his parents found out how would they insult her? Would they have forced her into aborting the baby or forced her to give it up? How can she really trust in Sojiro who goes womanizing every chance that he gets? He even told her that he didn't love her. I believe he respects her, so, he should honor that respect now and understand her position. Had it been any other of those women who sleeps with him they would call him out for money to take whatever it was that he can offer. They probably would have done whatever his parents suggested just to get money or worse, they could have tried black mailing she didn't do either of these. She just wanted to keep her precious memory of something beautiful that they shared."

Then she turned and looked at her friend who was sitting on the cold floor, she walked over to him and knelt down she put her hand on his hand and said "She's become stronger because of you, you have an opportunity now right. She said to me that you are always saying something about a once in a lifetime opportunity, this may be your opportunity to get to know your son before you have to go back to your life again. Who knows what will come of this."

"Yea man, I mean there isn't anything you can do to change what had already happened. But if you're really interested in this boy than start now, it's not like your meeting him as a man right? Go talk to her and get to know your son. We'll all be behind you right guys?" Akira smiled out.

"Right!"

"Well hurry up! Go fix this. I didn't win these tickets so that my vacation could be over before it started! And apologize to Rui for what you said to him and Rui apologize to Sojiro that was a low blow even though you were trying to prove a point." And with that out of the way she practically pulled him up the stairs.

~o0o~

He knocked on the door and then opened it quietly. He saw Yuuki packing her things and his son asleep with a troubled look on his small little face. When the door had opened Yuuki looked up and frowned.

"Can we talk?" He could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes and his anger returned to him. Why should she be crying as if she were the one hurt. She's the one who stole his damn kid. He walked over to her and stilled her hand as she was trying to pack up Soji's toys. "We need to talk." He pulled her gently out of the room and closed the door and brought her to his room across the hall. He shut the door behind him and they both stood there quietly for what stretched out to be an eternity.

"Why?"

"..."

"Answer me Yuuki. I didn't think you'd do something so low."

"..."

"What? Tell me, I deserve to know, why did you do this Yuuki?"

"Would you have put away those playboy days and married me and become a father to Soji? Would you have left your life of privilege to stay by our side huh?"

"I could've helped you with hospital bills, a place to stay, and schooling for him!"

He was stopped mid-sentence by a sharp feeling on his face. This is the second time she did that to him. She went to smack him again but he caught her hand this time.

"As if I'd allow that twice in a row." He threw her hand away from him and pulled his hands over his face. "Why didn't you tell me that I was a father?"

"I can't look at you as someone I can love Yuuki but to me, you're an important being to me." Didn't you say that to me? Didn't you remind me all the while when we were in that hotel room? All the while you showered me with your_we both know that I loved you, you said it yourself, had I stayed in Japan and seen you with those other women and... I never wanted a playboy, I've always just wanted you, I want a man who can love me and my son entirely. Shouldn't you want the same thing for me, for your son?"

To hear her utter those words that he remembered saying so clearly punched him in the gut and stabbed him the head all at the same time. "Don't...don't go bringing up.."

"Why? It's the truth. Why spoil a beautiful night that we shared, you gave me everything you can give me. Who am I to ask for more? I really don't ask for much. You gave me a precious gift and I love him so much Nishikado-san"

He winced when he heard the name change, he didn't like the sound of it. It sounded like she was slapping him. But he did tell her she couldn't be so familiar with him and now he didn't like it.

"Please please don't take him away from me. He's all I have, he's my heart. I don't have anything to give you in return I won't ask anything of you but please please don't take him away from me just to spite me. I understand your angry, but please understand, if I had said anything Sojiro I know you would have done the honorable things and helped me, but your parents...I'm...I'm a nobody to them I am nothing but the dirt that they walk on but our son..what if they took him away and constantly reminded him that he is a bastard child?" She was sobbing now, her face just as angelic and innocent but red from crying her body on the floor in a bowing gesture to him, her hands touching his house shoed foot. A knot formed in his throat he pulled her up and trapped her against a wall and made sure that his large body stood firmly in front of hers, he held her wrist in his hand and put his forehead against hers and he had to clear his voice so that he can speak albeit brokenly.

"My mother would not have cared since I'm not her real son and all, when I was brought to her house she had lost a baby who was the same age as me. Apparently, she wasn't able to have any children afterward due to my father's indiscretions, he contracted whatever it was my mother gave him I happened to have been brought home as a replacement since my biological mother over dosed on drugs. As for my father, he would have let you keep Soji and paid you handsomely, housed you, given you anything you wanted, but to him you'd be nothing more than a whore who got knocked up. He might have even lied to you and said 'sleep with me and I'll let you keep my grandson.' "

He heard a gasp and even though the only body parts that were touching was his hands on her wrist and his forehead on hers he felt her shiver at his last statement. He put his arms around her and hugged her close to his body as if to warm her up. "And there would have been nothing that I could have done for you but had I known, I wouldn't have told my parents, I would have taken care of you and _my_ son on my own. Not in the way that you would have wanted, but you didn't have to suffer by yourself you are an important being to me after all." Sojiro let her go and walked toward the door and punched a hole through the wall. He hurt his hand in the process but didn't brake anything a little bit of ice and some spirits and he'll be fine physically.

"Don't leave, it wouldn't be fair to Makino to not have her time spent with her best friend on account of our _problem_ we'll discuss it at another time. By no means is this over. In front of Makino I'll be a true gentleman. Just to remind you if you think about leaving or anything, I have the ways and the means to find you and _our_ son. There is no rock you can hide under where I can't find you."

With that he left the room to get what he needed and gave her time to leave his bedroom. He heard her crying as he was walking down the hall he even passed Makino who was looking at him with the question in her eyes should she comfort him, but decided that he'll manage on his own and did what any good friend would do sought to comfort her friend. His friends knew about his so called family affairs but, he's never spoken about it like that with anyone, the reason he couldn't love any female, he didn't think his friends would understand it at all. However, that little exchange in his bedroom left him with a strange feeling it was a new feeling to be so angry with her and want her sexually at the same time. That softness near him, while he felt her panic thump against her pulse at his nearness. That hug he gave her; he learned that he still had some kind of effect on her, damn it he was truly a bastards' bastard.

~o0o~

The early morning light was filtering through the windows curtains and the maids began their early morning routine of tidying up the great mansion and getting the food prepared. Sojiro was well pass drunk and laying in his bed while Akira was passed out on the couch in his room when a little boy opened the door and crept quietly into his space and saw the bandaged hand.

"Do you have a boo boo Mr.?"

"Yeah, nothing serious though had to drink this here to keep away the pain and put a little ice on it." He said holding up the bottle of Whiskey.

"My mommy works for doctor Arcand maybe he can fix it. One time a long time ago mommy said I was very sick and he got me better for free and gave mommy a job too."

"Oh yea, I'm glad he's nice." He started to get some un-nice thoughts in his head about a guy doing something for free without getting anything in return.

"Oh doctor Arcand is very nice. I think he likes my mommy a lot."

Sojiro felt his ire rising as well as something else coming up from his stomach. He thought it best to swallow it down, oh what a jagged little pill. Bitterly he asked, "Oh yea, what makes you think that?"

"Well, he always comes to our house for dinner and brings mommy flowers, but, mommy always smiles and is nice to doctor Arcand but he always leaves with a sad face. I don't think mommy loves him."

He felt somewhat relieved. 'Damn I am a bastard' "Is your mommy in love with someone else?"

The little boy looked into his eyes. It was odd to see your own eyes staring back at you.

"I don't know, but when mommy talks about the prince she met a long time ago she gets all dreamy in her eyes and really happy, and gives me a big hug, but at night when she's all alone I can hear her crying sometimes. She's usually looking at a picture I don't get to see the picture because she keeps it in a secret place. I know that the prince is my daddy but shh my mommy doesn't know that I know it's you."

Sojiro's eyes opened really wide for a moment and he believed that his heart had skipped several beats he started to breathe again when he looked at the little boy who was at the moment looking forlorned. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier, but you hurt my mommy and and if you are that prince that I think you are please don't make my mommy cry anymore. Can you fight those bad guys who don't want mommy to be a princess and make her a princess anyway? Mommy said that you have a very powerful prince who rules the whole world can't your friend help you? My mommy says that a good friend will always help you out when you're in a pickle."

Sojiro put his hand slowly on the kids head. He had a really smart boy. A knot formed in his throat and tears leaked out as he brought the boy to his side for a hug with his wrapped up hand. Soon he was able to fall asleep and he felt happy that he was able to talk to his son.


	3. Chapter 2 No, Can't let you go!

Chapter 2: No Can't let you Go

~o0o~

It had been a few days into the vacation and true to his word he was a total gentleman when Makino and the others were around, but whenever he had a chance to be alone with her he felt vindictive, spiteful. He'd say snide remarks about how she kidnapped his son. He knew he was being a bastard, but he felt he couldn't help himself. It was driving him crazy watching her smile and laugh and be so carefree and love on his son while he held himself back. What made him more pissed was the fact that every time he had a chance to be with his son she came and herded little Soji away and denied him the privilege of speaking to him. He had had enough when he was outside with Soji building a snowman with the rest of F4 and Yuuki came and brought Soji into the house.

"Aww mom I want to finish making the snow man with..."

"Soji none of that now. I don't want you getting sick you have to go back to school soon and I have to go to work and I can't miss anymore days."

"Why? Doctor Arcand won't be mad at you."

Yuuki looked up at Sojiro with fear etched on her brow and then slightly raised her voice to Soji. "Now look here young man you do what I asked you to do."

"Come on now Matsuoka-Chan we're just having some fun." Akira said with a begging face. "Can't he stay out and play just a little longer. I promise we'll bring him in and..."

"No, I'm sorry Soji gets sick easily."

"Tsk, that's just an excuse she doesn't want him around me."

The air started to have a stagnant feel and Akira always being the peacemaker tried to lighten the atmosphere. "That's not true right Matsuoka-chan." Yuuki gave Sojiro an angry look as she pushed her son into the house and turned to face Sojiro.

"Don't say things like that in front of him."

"Don't say what huh?"

"You know what!"

"That you don't want him to get to know me."

Yuuki shushed him and looked behind her at the house.

"Why can't the kid get to know Sojiro, he's his father." Tsukasa said with irritation evident on his brows.

"Because..." Yuuki said looking at Tsukasa "I don't want him knowing that Sojiro is his father. I don't think that will be good for him."

"You bitch!" Sojiro spat out. Akira and Rui held his arms. But then Rui had to speak in his cool uninterested tone of voice. "You shouldn't deny your son from his father, when he gets older he'll resent you for it. On top of that, that kid is smarter than you think, you insult his intelligence. That child wants to spend time with Sojiro because he already knows who is father is."

"Be that as it may, I can't let Soji be with Nishikado-san I don't want my son getting hurt. Please Nishikado-san, please keep your distance."

Sojiro broke free of their hold and grabbed Yuuki by the arm and dragged her back into the house. She tried to break free of his hold but he was too angry even his friends looked on with worry and tried to follow him but one look at his face and they stopped.

"Sojiro, don't do anything stupid man!" Akira said with worry. "I'm going to ask all of you to entertain Makino and Soji for me it's way past time for Yuuki and I to have our little chat." With that he continued to drag her to another wing of the mansion. Once he found a room in the domestic's quarters he pushed her inside and she fell to the floor wrapping her hand on her arm where she knew it would be bruised. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Are you seeing someone?" He all about hissed out. "Yes." Sojiro began to pace the room when a maid entered "oh excuse me sir." She bowed "Get the hell out." Was his low command. He might as well have yelled it the way the maid paled and ran out of there. When he had closed the door and locked it behind him he pulled Yuuki from up off the floor and began pacing again like some caged tiger. "Is it this Doctor Arcand guy?"

"I don't see how any of this is..."

He pushed her against the wall and slammed his hand into the wall for emphasis. Yuuki winced. "Answer my damn question. "Yes."

"Are you trying to get this guy to be a father to Soji?"

"Sojiro, does this really matter? You're not a part of our lives, Soji may think you're his father and if he asks I won't lie but there is nothing between us."

"Are you trying to get this guy to be a father to Soji?"

"...I...don't know."

"Did you sleep with him huh?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business!"

Sojiro took his hand and started to feel up her thigh. Yuuki pushed it away. With his other hand he felt on her breast and she pushed that away too. "Nishikado-san what are you doing? Stop it!"

"What after us you just started to whore yourself out to this doctor? Come on he gave you a free service and a job what did you give him in return huh?" Then he grabbed her crotch and squeezed hard. "Ow, Sojiro your hurting me!" And she slapped him in the face hard but he didn't quit he pressed his body into hers as she panicked. "Oh come on now, you wanted to sleep with me one time before what's it to a whore huh? You take my son away from me and try to give him to another man some old bastard who couldn't get a family for some reason. You know you really had my ass fooled back then. I thought you were different than all the other little skanks I slept with but you're no different only you succeeded in stealing my own son from me, I've been thinking about you this whole damn time and you were laughing at me behind my back with my son in your arms! Weren't you you little slut! And you want to pass him off to some freaking bastard! Tsk while we were here I already had this guy checked out. A forty five year old man whose been divorced twice once for infidelity he was caught having an affair with a nurse did he tell you that? Huh? The second for neglect and you want that bastard raising my child? A forty five year old man who wants to get his sick thrills by sleeping with a girl twenty two years his junior! You're a freaking cunt is what you are, well let me give you one more good ride before you get with that old asshole! You're going to regret laughing at me!"

He tore her sweater and started kissing down her neck running his hands on her waist. He was seeing only one hazy color and it was green He picked her up and pulled her pants down tearing the button and the zipper and was rubbing his fingers on the top of her cotton panty. He was being driven crazy, was going crazy. Just thinking about being with that doctor and his son being raised by another man made him lose his mind. It was like he was having an outer body experience he was watching on cheering from somewhere when he heard crying? It was like his mind snapped and the light was switched on and he was no longer in the darkness, with startled eyes he looked down at Yuuki's red face with her swollen kissed lips and her sweater and pants torn immediately he took his hands off of her and backed away shocked shaking his head in morbid disbelief. He's never assaulted a woman. His back slammed against the locked door and he slid down and squatted on the floor and put his head between his knees and started crying. Now it was Yuuki's turn to look on at him with wild wonderment in her eyes.

After sitting in the room with just silence Sojiro stood up without looking at her. With a low voice but loud enough for her ears to hear he said "no other man but me is raising him, I'm an adult, I'm already running my father's branch in Spain when this is over I'm taking my son with me." And left the room leaving Yuuki hysterical and terrified and again on his way down the hall he punched another hole.

~0O0~

"Tsukushi I'm sorry but we'll be leaving tomorrow." Tsukushi was sitting on the bed in shock Yuuki told her what had happened. "I don't blame you, but I can't blame him either. You are denying him the right to get to know Soji." Both girls looked at the sleeping child. Yuuki was quiet. "Why? Why won't you let him get to know Soji?""Because. How will Soji feel that he can't be with his mother and his father at the same time huh? Nishikado-san doesn't want me."

"Are you sure about that? I mean you said it was weird, he didn't hurt you, not really in fact he was gentle all except the ripping of your clothes but only he scared you, not that I condone what he'd done and when I get to him he's going to get it for being an offender but, I can't help but think about that one time with Domyouji remember that time? He did something similar to me, after looking at it, he did it because he was jealous that I had liked Hanazawa Rui at that time. Nishikado-kun must feel the same way about that doctor you work for and he said he was always thinking about you. Yuuki after you had gone he wasn't the same. He didn't go hanging out with Mimasaka-kun as much. It was months later that he started going back out."

"Tsukushi please!" Tsukushi was taken aback by the forceful shout and then they both looked over at the sleeping child. Than Yuuki continued more quietly. "I know this is selfish of me, I really do, but, I want it all. Is that asking for too much? I want a man who wants to be with only me and my son."

"Yuuki you're not being fair. Nishikado-kun isn't like that. You don't understand how he feels. I found out through Mimasaka-kun and Hanazawa Rui that he himself is a bastard child, but that it is not spoken of. His mom, the one who raised him lost her own newborn baby and that because of it she didn't leave the house for a month, it was said she was overseas but in fact she was mourning. When his father had come home it was with a baby Nishikado-kun who was about the same age as the one that died. Mimasaka-kun said that Nishikado-kun is actually about a good three weeks older than the baby that died but that he had to take on that baby's day of birth. It was when his mom, the one who raised him was drunk one night because she was upset with his father for going around philandering that Nishikado-kun had learned the truth. The only reason he is where he is today was because of chance. His mom, the one who raised him wasn't able to have any more children because his father had given her a disease and it ruined her chances she had tried but she had many miscarriages after that and then she gave up leaving Nishikado-kun to inherit everything. She loves him, and hates him at the same time, so she is always strict with him but then feels guilty about treating him bad. Hanazawa Rui says that it's because of this that Nishikado-kun doesn't think he is capable of love and fears that he will be like his father."

Yuuki shook her head. She started crying for such a hurt man. He was a kind man but he even said he wasn't a good one but she saw the good in him. Even now, even now that he said such awful things to her and assaulted her, she couldn't hate him, but it didn't change anything.

"Tsukushi it's still a lost cause. He doesn't love me and and even if he did it still doesn't change anything. He still believes that he cannot love."

~oo0oo~

The day she was planning on leaving the snow started to get heavy. She kept looking out the window and jumped every time she heard a noise. She was trying to get out of there as quickly as possible before he came down and realized that she was gone. Maybe his friends can talk some sense into him. She already planned on telling her son the truth when they got back home and tell him why she couldn't allow them to be together but when he gets older if he wanted to he could go and see him. She planned on telling him that living in that life would not be healthy if she weren't there. Also, she had the information that Sojiro had given her about her doctor that she had to consider. For the most part she was very nice to the man but she didn't share in his romantic feelings but she was very grateful for the opportunities that he gave her. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking these things she needed to get home and clear her head. She looked out the window and couldn't see the drive way anymore. She walked into the living area where her son was supposed to be watching television.

She listened as the news caster was going over the weather and how there was going to be a blizzard coming through the mountains where they currently were. She was hoping that the cab will come quickly when she finally heard that the road that leads to the mountain had been shut down and that no one was allowed to travel through it.

"Damn. Oh well. Soji come on it looks like we're going to Soji? Soji where are you?"

At that moment Tsukushi came in carrying popcorn with Tsukasa following her with a DVD. "Have you guys seen Soji?"

"Yeah, I saw him playing out in the snow earlier when we went into the kitchen." Tsukasa said putting the DVD in the player. Yuuki went running toward the kitchen with Tsukushi behind her and Tsukasa yelling for his woman to come back and sit down with him to watch the movie. A few minutes later all three of them were outside looking for the kid.

"Damn it where is that brat!" Tsukasa growled out Tsukushi hit him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow that hurt!"

"Can't you be more sensitive?" He looked over at Yuuki who was on the verge of tears.

"Look, there are plenty of places for him to hide in this house and easy to get lost in this place. I'll get the guys to help me look, he's probably found some old hiding place we use to hide in when we were younger. We'll find him." With that he went into the house. Yuuki kept staring off toward the white snow that kept getting faster and faster.

"Come on we'll help look okay." Tsukushi said tapping Yuuki on the shoulder than went into the house talking about how he's probably asleep somewhere but by the time she turned around to look at her friend, Yuuki was gone. "What! Wait! Yuuki! Yuuki! She went running into the snow when a hard warm hand wrapped around her waist. "Tsukasa you've got to let me go we got to get Yuuki!"

"We will get Yuuki but you're not going anywhere this time. Last time you almost died in the snow looking for her." He pulled out a satellite phone and called Rui once they were back inside.

"Yuuki ran out into the snow looking for the kid...you found him?...where...sleeping with Sojiro!"

Rui had knocked on the door to Sojiro's room, for the entire day Sojiro stayed in his room probably thinking about what they had all talked about the night before. The night before Sojiro confessed to his friends what he did and said to Yuuki while drinking.

"What the hell did you do that for? That's not like you." Akira asked him.

"Hell if I know."

"You should apologize to her."

"Hell no, she wants that old bastard to raise my child."

Tsukasa smiled and gave his friend the eye of all knowledge. "What?" Sojiro asked a bit creeped out.

"You love her."

Now all of them laughed except Rui of course. "Come on I can't love any female remember, it's me Nishikado Sojiro."

"No, you love her, I did the same thing to Makino back in school when she had her crush on Rui here."

"Don't go bringing up old things." Rui said giving Tsukasa the evil eye. Thinking about Makino getting hurt always made his mood go sour.

"Nah, listen back in the day when those two used to go to their secret place on the stairs I had found them and got angry. It was after I had treated Makino all nice and what not."

"Tsk, you treated Makino nice?" Sojiro said sarcastically and then hit the beer bottle with Akira's.

"No listen, I was so angry that she preferred Rui at that time that I well my emotions got the best of me. I wound up doing what you did Sojiro, but that's because I liked her and I wanted her to like me see?"

"Hmm, I think Tsukasa here has a point Sojiro." Akira said than continued. "I mean, you haven't really been the same since you bedded her."

"Nah, she's opened my eyes she's no different from the rest of them. She tricked me with her innocent ways."

"So you saying Makino's friend wasn't 'innocent'?"

"No, I mean, she was a virgin but..."

"You slept with a virgin? Isn't one of your rules that you stay away from virgins?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, it was but she said she was leaving to come to Canada so..."

"Then why did you sleep with her?" Rui asked.

"Because I owed her."

"So how did she trick you?" Rui asked again.

"She pretended to be a nice girl, but, she kept the fact that she had a child by me."

"hmm were you supposed to have a long distance relationship with her or something?" Tsukasa asked now.

"No, it was supposed to be for that weekend, but the next day she left."

"Did you give her a reason to stay?" Akira asked this time.

"What is this... freaking twenty questions! No alright, she said she was going to Canada, I told her that I could never love her like she wanted me to I gave her plenty of chances to get out but she wanted to be with me. I gave her a pretty great night and gave her the works alright! I freaking treated her like a princess I treated her like I was in love with her, gave her a bath, washed her hair fed her and made love with her so many freaking times I couldn't count. Anymore freaking questions?"

"So you told her that you weren't in love with her." Rui said coolly.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"But you made love to her?"

"Look I know what it sounds like but that was the least I could do for her ok."

"Did you wear a condom at all during that night?" Rui said pointedly.

Sojiro's face paled all the times flashed in to his head and he remembered that there was something being said to him, but he couldn't hear it, his own voice saying something but he ignored it. He was so busy being absorbed by her he didn't listen to it.

"So, you tell her that you didn't love her, but that she's important to you. You have sex with her showed her a really good time and while doing this you didn't protect her by wearing what I know you always slip on no matter who you're with. And she's the whore how? She's a lying cunt in what way? How did you expect her to call you up and say anything to you when you so much as told her that you don't want anything else to do with her after that weekend. It was a chance to be together, you took her virginity and got her pregnant. It was your negligence and it became her responsibility for life, you called her all those shameful things and threaten to take her son away for your mistake. You are far more knowledgeable than she was. You knew she loved you and instead of turning her around and sending her back home with a gift of thanks for her helping you out you decided to get her pregnant and then get mad at her for it."

"Shut up Rui I get it alright. I screwed up, but..."

Akira put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head in the negative. "Dude, I know you and you don't do stuff like that for girls. You either took advantage of her or you really have feelings for her. If you did love her you can't get mad that she kept Soji from you. It's not like you came out to see her or anything after that incident especially being that she left before you woke up that morning. She bruised your ego there bro, In fact, you didn't even go seek her out the next day or the day she left. She left because she was probably confused by your love making with her. Your actions pretty much told her that it was a onetime deal. If she took that action to see if you would seek her out you failed. All girls have a test, maybe it was a test for herself, I've got two sisters I've seen them both through a few crushes. She figured you told her the truth and took her memory for what it was and left you alone. She didn't have to tell you anything."

"Are you all done now?"

"No, you love her, why don't you just admit it to her and then everything will be ok." Tsukasa chimed in taking another swig of his beer. "She might give you a hard time just like Makino did me, because their poor people, they don't understand how to make things simple. They only know hardship, but, if you keep at it she'll recognize your feelings and..."

"Look Tsukasa, just because you got a good thing with Makino doesn't mean that we all can be so lucky. We all wanted to be you and have Makino in our lives I guess at one point I was envious of your relationship and probably imagined that I could have something like that with Yuuki, but I'm a bastard ok, I'm my father's seed just like mom tells me often, I can't help but be the way I am. I didn't take advantage ok, I gave her plenty of outs but I didn't want to hurt her. I did care for her because she reminded me of Makino or was close to it."

Tsukasa had developed an irritation on his brow. "All of you were trying to get with Makino?" Rui pushed him out of the way and asked a question that didn't have to deal with Makino Tsukushi, although he didn't know either that Sojiro had a crush on her.

"And you want to hurt her now?" Rui said coolly again.

"No."

"Then you know what you got to do. Leave her with the kid. Write the kid letters, send her money, do your part, but don't take her treasure away. I've seen her with him these past few days and she loves your son. Maybe you should give him the life with love that you've always wanted." Akira added somberly while sitting on Tsukasa.

"...I'm tired now can you all leave. Thanks."

They all got up and started to walk out slapping a comrade hand on his shoulder. "I still think that you should just admit you love her. If you saw green it was because you were jealous, if you didn't protect her from getting pregnant it's because you wanted to keep her. Trust me, I'm used to getting what I want. We all are. It makes us upset when the thing we want doesn't want us, that's why you did to her what you did today. As that saying goes if you let it go and it doesn't come back you can throw that fish back in the sea."

"Idiot you mixing two different principles together is it really ok that you're going to rule the financial world?" Sojiro said to his friend as he smiled weakly. Tsukasa smiled warmly. "You know that whatever I said I'm still right. I'm always right I am Tsukasa Domyouji after all. Oh and by the way, if I find out you tried to make a move on Makino..."

Sojiro pushed him away smiling. "As if I'd want Makino now, she's far too abusive and indecisive hahaha." Then, looking at his friend seriously and in a very serious tone of voice continued "besides, I couldn't steal her from you even if I wanted, Rui lost to you, that girl she's far too much in love with you to even think about a playboy like me. Although I'll take care of her if you and Rui die hahaha."

Tsukasa wasn't laughing though and had to be physically pushed out of the room and the door shut on him and with that he was left in his room to think about his life and since then he'd been in his room and he hadn't come out. And now Rui was knocking on his door.

"Come in."

"Sojiro, Soji is missing we think he's hiding out somewhere in this house."

"Nah, he's cool look on the bed he fell asleep so I put him there."

"Ah, good."

Rui was about to leave the room and report the news so that he can go to his room and take a nap before it was time for dinner when his phone rang. "What's going on? Yeah I found him, he was in Sojiro's room. what? Ok." He flipped his phone off and looked at Sojiro. "Yuuki went into the storm looking for Soji." They both looked at the window and saw the snow and it's winds raging outside.

~o0o~

How the hell was he going to find her? How would he know in which direction she had gone. He remembered what Tsukasa said. "Trust your animal instinct you will find your mate I found Makino that time remember!" Sojiro shook his head, how could he have bought that BS? But here he was on the snow bike looking for Yuuki who got lost in this storm. He tried to look for foot prints or anything but it was hard to see and on top of that her foot steps have all been covered up already. What if she was already buried in this snow somewhere? He began to panic and almost got angry he decided to take a breather. He closed his eyes inhaled and then exhaled slowly he opened his eyes when he saw a motion on his right it could've been his mind playing tricks but right now he couldn't take any chances. And he was sure glad that he didn't. He found her sitting under a tree and the movement he saw was more snow that had fallen on her. Quickly he got off the snow mobile and pulled her up out of the snow. He quickly wrapped her in the thick thermal blanket that Makino had put on the snow bike.

"Yuuki! Yuuki wake up!"

"Soji ...Soji...got to find him..."

"Soji's fine he's back at the house." He took a quick look at her and noticed that she was turning blue quickly he placed her on his lap and unbutton his coat and put half her body in it with that large thermal blanket covering them he quickly sped off in the direction of the little cabin that Tsukasa had bought the day that he woke up with Makino in his arms. It was in no time that they got there and he urgently pushed the door open with too much unnecessary force since it was unlocked conveniently; Sojiro had to put on a mental smile for his friend he wasn't so dumb after all if he had planned a secret rendezvous. He shook his mental thoughts and placed Yuuki on an overstuffed chair with the blanket wrapped around her. He started a fire right away and quickly got his snow suit off. He drew a hot bath and then proceeded to remove her clothing but she stayed his hand. "Come on Yuuki, you'll get pneumonia if you don't already got it or need to be healthy you have to take care of our son right?"

She looked at him skeptically while her ice cold hand held as tightly as it could to his wrist. Her breathing labored due to the fact that she was shivering so hard. "Yuuki." He shook off her frozen hand and her head fell back against the wall softly. "That's a crazy thing you did going off like that on your own."

With teeth chattering she responded "my son...he ccould have bbeen out ttthere...I'm his mmother...if hhe's sscared...he nneeds mme..."

She stated crying again visualizing him out there freezing to death in the snow. She thanked god that he was alright that he was wait was Sojiro telling the truth? She shot up and bumped her head into his while he was undoing her clothes to get her warmed up. "Ow what the hell?"

"Is he really is he?" The tears were overwhelming her as well as her freezing body.

"Yes, he was in my room talking to me before he fell asleep." Yuuki visibly mouthed a thank you to God as she sagged back against the wall. They were quiet while he undid her clothes and put her in the steamy bathtub to thaw out. He sat in the living area stoking the fire and sipping on the wine that was there in the cabin when he heard the door open and she came out. Immediately he rushed her and got her to sit in front of the fire with a large plaid thermal blanket and gave her the warm wine to drink.

"You really had me worried; I wondered if I was going to find you out there in that mess."

He touched her still damp hair that was still cut short and curled just at the top of her neck line exposing the full length of the back of her neck. And it still looked just as soft and sweet as it did a few years back. He shook his head stood up and went and got the towel in the bathroom than dumped it on her head and started towel drying it better.

"Nishikado-san what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm drying your hair. How do you feel? Do you feel hot, chilly?" He then moved the towel and put his hand on her forehead while his other hand touched his own forehead. "Damn I can't tell this way." He heard her giggle. "What?"

"I'm alright Nishikado-san, I've been living up here for a few years now so I kind've adapted to my environment besides I know a doctor he can help if I do get sick."

"Does this Dr. Arcand guy love you?"

It was way too soft and too serious. Yuuki just looked at him quietly for a moment. She's seen Soji look this way whenever she takes away anything good when he's misbehaving. Her eyes softened but she replied firmly. She'll be honest with him. Maybe they got stuck here on purpose; maybe it was fate, maybe...

"I believe he does."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm grateful to him. When I found out I was pregnant I tried to hide it from my parents however, because I was binding my stomach I had passed out while I was walking home from school. It was Dr. Arcand who had found me and brought me to the hospital. He had called my parents; he was there when my family found out my condition and when my father disowned me because I had shamed our family. I didn't tell him who fathered my child. I was eighteen years old then I had still to finish high school and because I wasn't allowed home anymore and I had a baby to take care of; so he had kindly helped me out. He helped get me the apartment I am in now and the job. I was able to go to school and go to college because he had helped me but even with all that and knowing that he cares for me, I do not feel the same way he does. And a part of me feels shamed for that."

"I see so that means..."

"Don't get me wrong Nishikado-san, he did ask me to marry him and I told him that I would seriously consider his offer."

It was like that one feather of hope had suddenly been zapped by a rare lightning bolt and became nothing but dust.

"But you don't love him."

"Love is something that is over rated. I'm not the same naïve girl of seventeen when I was helplessly in love with you. I had given away my heart a long time ago. Life, every day living is what I have to go by. Living on my own I've learned to be stronger and thanks to you I had a reason to be strong, without that memory and that gift who knows? But as for Dr. Arcand-san, I respect him; he can support me and my child. He loves Soji, he gives Soji everything he needs and everything he wants. Dr. Arcand-san is not a very rich man or very powerful but, the life he has to offer is very ideal for Soji. A mother and a father who come home from work sit down at a family table share a meal together, family vacations... just a very normal quiet family life."

"What about passion? What kind of _normal _life is Soji going to have when he can see as plain as day that you are not in love with this guy? What kind of life lesson is he going to learn from that?"

"Sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"I love Soji, he is my first priority not myself. I don't need love or passion, in exchange for taking care of my beloved son I will do my duty as a wife and even that is not enough. That is the sacrifice, my son's happiness over my own."

"Yuuki, what if you can have it all? Please come back to Tokyo with me, you and Sojiro. I'll be going to Spain in just a months' time we could marry and honey moon there."

Yuuki was laying down now and she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Sojiro leaned up on an elbow and looked down into her eyes. "I'm serious, my mom won't care who I marry, I found that out a couple of years back. My father he doesn't so much care either. I guess they both figured that since I'm Tsukasa's friend that I'd follow in the trend that he set and marry whomever I want. F4 won't care in fact they'd be happy and Soji can have both of us his biological parents, I can give him everything he needs and wants and you will have passion in your marriage."

She looked him dead in the eyes as if looking through his soul; he saw within hers a wisdom that he wasn't used to seeing in her eyes; the eyes of a full grown mature woman who had seen the real life. "If I were to get with you I'd want it all Nishikado-san and I don't think you can give me the one thing I would ask for and it isn't much really, I would not be asking for a lot."

"What the hell do you mean? I can give you money, power, you want a job, I can give you that, although you'd never really have to work. What? You want your own company, business? Anything, you want family vacations we can go anywhere around the world it's at your disposal. Our son, he can go to the best schools he can have anything he desires, I can be strict I don't have to spoil him, one Tsukasa is enough and if he and Makino have kids well..." He looked at her as she was shaking her head. "What? What can't I give you?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes again. She didn't want to give him the answer and even if she did and he was willing to give her what she desired from him, it's too late. Nothing can change. He kissed her and she kissed him back. "I can give you whatever you desire Yuuki." He kissed her again and again the flame ignited between them both. For him, this felt natural his senses were happy to feel her again, it was like they had found Shangri-La.

"So can the devil, but it's only a temporary satisfaction, once caught in the web it is near impossible to get out." His hands roamed her body hungrily as his kisses on her throat were hot licks of flames that trailed down to her bosom. "You still want me Yuuki; you know you still love me."

"I do, I still love you, but I can leave you..." the last word said with a deep satisfied moan.

He was thrusting deep into her body; he didn't even know how this began how did he get to be inside of her? One moment they're talking about sacrifice and family vacations and the next he was showing her the passion that would be denied her if she marries that doctor. And this insane conversation they were having wasn't making much sense. He slowly pulled out of her she was still so damn tight it brought shivers to both of them than slowly he made his way through again kissing her neck and biting her ear as he slid deep into her body. Biting her ear from the sensual pleasure that rippled through his body he whispered into the shell of her ear "I don't understand what the hell you're saying you still love me, but you'd leave me? Why? Why do something so utterly foolish?" He felt her nails digging into his back she locked her ankles around his hips and met each thrust with one of her own matching his rhythm he took that moment to lift her up and set her on the coffee table and thrust into her small framed body covered in their sweat.

"To protect me, I can't no..."

He pulled her hands off of him and pinned them above her head on the table. While he thrust into her his other hand trailed down from her soft swollen parted lips and stopped to have his finger sucked gently than down her neck through the valley and traced the small scar from where his son was pulled he pumped into her faster more furiously. High on the fact that this woman was in his arms again, hopeful with that thought that if she loves him he still has a chance of getting everything he wants. This made him feel happy and he felt himself tighten as his stomach coiled in knots "What do you mean to protect, I'd protect you Yuuki." She shivered and cried out loudly as she convulsed around his throbbing flesh. He let go of her hands and lay his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat. This was the most bizarre sex conversation he's ever had in his entire life usually the talk is dirty and filthy he still didn't understand what the conversation was about, he just knew that whatever it was about physically it was the opposite of what was said. He felt her arms around his shivering form and they had hugged like that until her breathing returned to normal and that's when she finally replied to his question about protection.

"To protect me, I can't live the life your mother lived."

Sojiro eyes widened he sat up so abruptly that he gave himself a slight headache he looked at her briefly with a shocked expression and noticed her sad one he turned his face from hers and couldn't look her in the eyes. Without looking at her he offered her her robe back. Pulling the blanket around his waist he got up to go make a bath.

"Nishikado-san I'm sorry but..."

"Tsk, after what we just shared you should call me Sojiro don't you think?" He said this with a tone of voice that was humorous but his body language was the opposite without looking at her he felt his throat closing and felt a stinging in his eye so he hurried to the bathroom.

The next day they made it back to the mansion safe and she went immediately to her son embracing him and holding onto him as if he were her life jacket on a ship that was going down. She turned around and looked at him while holding her son. She smiled sadly and he smiled back and quietly left to his room. He stayed locked up in his room for the next couple of days sadly and torturingly reliving the memory that they had shared once again and going over everything that she said. She loved him but had no problem leaving him; she loved him but had no problem marrying a man she didn't love because he can offer her security? She didn't have to worry about the Nishikado gene of philandering. She's hoping that her son doesn't have that gene and if he does to condition it with normal family life? But mixed in with these thoughts and flashbacked conversations he remembered the feel of smooth skin beneath his hand, the curl of her hair at the nape of her neck, the sweet scent on her skin, the small scar that proved she bore his child, his son. He watched the taxi pull up through his window and saw his son look up into his room with a sad wondering face, no it was a face of questioned abandonment. Sadly he waved from the window and saw his son wave back. Looking at Yuuki he could see that she was crying when she finally looked up at him through the window. As he watched the taxi pull away and out of sight he continued to remember that night two nights ago.


	4. Chapter 3 Yes, I'll Marry You

Chapter 3: Yes, I'll Marry You

~o0o~

"Is everything alright Yuuki? How was your visit with your friend?" Yuuki looked up at the man who had helped her out when she was alone in the world with just a baby in the womb. He was a forty year old man with a hint of a pot belly. He had silver hair growing at his temple and kind green eyes that crinkled in the corners.

"Oh, everything was great we had fun."

"Yuuki, Soji looks upset what happened?"

Yuuki finished putting the grocery in the cabinet and hung her shopping bag in the kitchen pantry.

"His father was there and well, he now knows who is daddy is."

The doctor stood up from the little stool that was sitting in front of the kitchen's high counter and looked worriedly at Yuuki.

"It's alright Mr. Arcand –san everything is going to be alright."

"Do you want to tell me now who the father is? Now that Soji knows maybe I can know too?"

"His father is a very wealthy man in Japan. You know that tea that you like so much when you come to visit the tea is made by his families company, they are now opening a new branch in Spain, they are venturing into coffee since that has become very popular in Japan as well."

"...I see...Yuuki, does this affect my proposal?"

Yuuki sighed. She had to be honest with him. Seeing Sojiro again and making love again to him in the cabin her heart was definitely thumping but not for the doctor. Well, to be honest her heart never thumped for the doctor it just seemed steady, convenient is more the word. Sojiro was right a life without passion but, at least she had his love and she did love him in a friendship way maybe that could be enough?

" -san we need to talk."

"Yuuki please call me Paul."

"I have to be honest with you Paul-san, I do not love you the way that you love me I think I will forever be in love with Soji's father, but, I cannot be with him. He respects me as a precious person and that is it and for me I want him to love me in return to really love me. But I am not being fair to you Mr. I mean Paul-san. Here I am not wanting to come in last place but, if you want to marry me I can't give you all of my heart. I respect you Paul-san you _are_ a very important person to me."

Yuuki was crying because she now understood exactly what Sojiro meant when he said these very words to her. Tears were streaming down her face in hot torrents, soon she felt dry thumbs wiping away her tears. She pulled his hands down and choked back on her tears.

"These are the words he said to me and I understand them completely now. Mr. Arcand-san I don't wish to hurt you. Marrying you will hurt you because I do not love you in that way with passion. I see how you look at me and I don't know if I can give you what you want of me."

He held her in his arms and rocked her as he sighed into the top of her head. "I understand Yuuki. I was once young myself, but, right now I'm not looking for passion just a gentle heart and a nice family. You're a respectful girl and you're so hard working and brave and I admire that. I still want to marry you Yuuki, I guess it's the old man in me wanting wanting to taste the spring once again. Please say you'll marry me Yuuki. I don't care if you are in love with someone else, he's not in your life right, he doesn't want you why should you be alone? You have me, I can provide for you and Soji, I can give you a good sturdy home and I can love you and I'm patient I can wait for you to love me in the same way."

His words hurt her, cut her right through her soul. It's not that Sojiro didn't want her he proposed to her as well he even said they could get married and move to Spain, but it was her pride a part of her wanted what her best friend had a man who would turn the entire earth over just for her that she was his sun, his moon and his star. Maybe she did ask for too much. She sent him away in her own fear of his philandering, no, she had too, he shouldn't do such a thing if he truly loved her, but he only wanted her because he wanted his son. She knew that wasn't entirely true but she had to mentally shake her head out of her own wishful thinking.

"Please marry me Yuuki I might not be the love of your life but I'm real, I'm here."

Yes he was here; "yes yes I'll marry you."

~o0o~

Three years later Sojiro was on a plane headed toward Canada. He had received a phone call while he was planning a new ad campaign strategy for his Spain coffee collection when his secretary told him that it was an important call from a Yuuki. Immediately he picked up the phone and started in Japanese.

"Yuuki is everything fine?"

"Hi, am I speaking to Mr. Sojiro Nishikado?"

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" he now replied in French.

"This is the nurse at Mercy hospital it seems that your phone number was listed as next of kin."

Sojiro paled and immediately slumped into his chair licking his dry lips it didn't help since there was no moisture.

"Mr. Nishikado, there has been an accident and Mrs. Arcand is in the hospital she is on a ventilator and has not regained consciousness yet. In fact she seems to be in a coma."

His heart stopped beating, he didn't breathe his chest started to burn. He swallowed "In a coma? What happened?"

"Mr. Nishikado Mrs. Arcand was in a motor accident. She was riding on a bus when the bus had crashed. From what we've gathered the bus driver had some sort of a seizure and this was the cause of the accident, she is in the emergency room right now."

"My son?"

"That's the other reason we're calling you. Your son is fine, he was at school when the accident took place, however, he has informed us that you are his biological father and well, we need you to come and pick him up otherwise we'll have to award him temporary custody of the state.

"I'm a little bit confused here, where is Mr. Arcand was in the accident as well?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Nishikado has been dead now for the past year."

The dryness reached his lungs although he was very relieved about his son, he was taken aback by this new information. When he had found out they were getting married he had gone over to stop her from getting married a few days before the wedding.

"Yuuki, you're making a mistake come back with me."

"I...I can't Nishi-kun. I've made up my mind. Mr. Arcand-san has been so kind and..."

"Yuuki you don't love him."

"He already knows that. He already knows that he's an important being to me. I now truly understand what you meant by that statement."

"Yuuki, I was an ass when I said it ok, I love you, come with me please you and Soji come back with me."

Yuuki shook her head. "Our moment our once in a lifetime opportunity has passed Nishi-kun our story is now closed. You can visit with Soji whenever you want, but, I'm marrying ."

And once she had gotten married he never made contact with her again, he simply sent letters, money and gifts to his son. He couldn't face the reality that Yuuki was now a married woman and he knew that if he had gone into the chapel and dragged her out of there like Akira had told him to Yuuki would not be laying in that hospital right now.

"I..I'm sorry I had no idea. I'm on my way right now."

"Thank you and just to let you know, Mrs. Arcand had signed proxy over to you in case of emergency such as this one so you are now in charge of any medical decisions that regard her health."

"Why? I mean I understand what you're saying but why would I have to make any kind of decision? She's going to be alright right?"

"Well as I said earlier Mr. Nishikado, she is in a coma and although we do not have all the details of her situation she is in pretty bad shape to be honest with you."

"Get the best doctor from either your hospital or someone else's but she is going to be alright you hear me, get the best doctor I'll send another team of renowned doctors if I need to, I'll pay whatever I have to but she is not going to...Damn it she's not do you hear me! She's strong I'm not going to have to make any damn decisions for her health got that!"

So that is how he is now on a private jet to Canada. Finally landing he had already set up a team of people to pick him up and bring him straight to the hospital. He had men already keeping tabs on his son and watching Yuuki's room keeping him informed on all the happenings. When he walked through the double doors into the waiting area where his son was waiting he was confronted by an eight year old boy who was pretty scared.

Immediately the boy ran over to him and hugged him. Sojiro could do nothing but comfort his son and wait for Yuuki to open her eyes.

In the middle of the night he was holding Yuuki's hand while Soji was lying down on the little couch provided in the room. Once Sojiro got over his emotions somewhat he had demanded that Yuuki be moved to a private room and that he and Soji stay until Yuuki was well enough to go home. Well money and power won out. When he wrote a check to the hospital the head of the hospital had no choice but to accommodate. And so now he was able to be by her side and pray that she wake up from this.

"Yuuki I wanted to come and stop your wedding but I chickened out. I told myself that you wouldn't run away with me. That you wouldn't leave that man standing at the altar. Ha you didn't know that I had people spying on you that day and they told me you were looking around and even at that last moment you looked toward the door. But I was too afraid, I was too afraid...Hey did you know that my father died Yuuki, two years ago he died and you know what I had found out? I had found out that my father really did love his wife, it was she who didn't love him. She was forced to marry him, you know that arranged marriage most privilege people have to go through.

I had found out that the woman who was my mom well, it was a fabricated lie he had adopted me from some rich teenage model who didn't want a scandal. She's still alive today and not a junkie. When his real son had died she was actually sad and because he loved her he lied, he didn't want my mom to know that I was bought and so told my mom that I was his and that was the birth of his philandering. After he said that, she wouldn't allow him to touch her again and so that's when he went on an adulterous life style. Isn't it funny how all this time I thought... damn it, if I had known this then I wouldn't have missed my opportunity with you. Yuuki please open your eyes, please? Yuuki I love you, you are an important being to me you are the most important to me because I love you please Yuuki open your eyes get better and come be my wife like you were meant to be I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm such a bastard but please just please wake up."

He felt her hand softly like a barely there touch of a feather move within his own palm. He looked up at her and whispered "Yuuki? Yuuki can you hear me?" Soon the door was opening and the nurses were coming in checking her vitals and looking at the monitor.

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Nishikado it appears that she is now establishing some conscience brain activity so we're here to check on her please move back alright?"

He did as he was told and noticed that Soji had woken up with the commotion of nurses entering the room and he began explaining what the nurses told him.

"Ms. Arcand if you can hear me open your eyes." Said her doctor; who had slipped in unnoticed by anyone.

Everyone stopped breathing and watched Yuuki, as if Houdini was there before their eyes to perform his stunt magical act waiting for a miracle to happen and when it finally did Sojiro was furiously shedding tears while hugging his son. Once everyone left and all the things that required testing to make sure that she was alright he quietly went over to her and called her name softly. "Yuuki." Her eyes fluttered slowly open and tears started to trace her cheeks. "I'm glad you are ok Yuuki." And he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I know you have been through a tough time but you are no longer going to suffer Yuuki, you and Soji are coming home with me. I love you Yuuki, I love you."


	5. Once in a life time opportunity Epilouge

_**A/N: OMG sorry for the delayed update! Seriously, I thought I had already posted the this chapter and then I come to find out that I didn't! I am soo sorry! So much as been going on that I became absent minded. Please forgive me. I do hope that you enjoy the ending to this little short story. I enjoyed writing that I did. **_

~o0o~  
Sojiro came home from work to find that Yuuki was in the kitchen with a really cute apron on cooking dinner for their family. Every time he walked through that door it was like a Christmas miracle. She had been taking cooking classes to learn how to make the cuisine of the Spanish culture and here she was making a plate for him and setting it on the table. His son now thirteen came downstairs from his room and started telling him about his day at the private school he was attending and that it was hard to learn Spanish and English.

"Well Soji, if you master these languages I'll make sure to buy you the car you want for your sixteenth birthday. I'll hire some tutors to help you out alright?"

"You mean it dad!"

"Yea I mean it."

Yuuki had put a plate down for Soji. "Uh uh, not so fast; when he's sixteen he doesn't need a car that is flashy and sporty and I think he should at least save some money to put down on his car. Everything shouldn't be handed over to him; just because he has a rich father doesn't mean he is rich. He still needs to appreciate what he gets and I think the best way to appreciate a car is if he saved and spent some of his own money on it. Sojiro-kun you shouldn't spoil him so much."

"Aww mom" they both replied. Yuuki gave Sojiro a look and he had to clear his throat.

"Well, maybe your mom has a point. You save up some cash and make sure you get all the best grades possible and we'll buy you a decent car that won't get you laughed at in school but with enough sensibleness to keep you from driving recklessly got it?"

"Yea I got it."

They continued to eat dinner at the table it was one of Yuuki's rules and if he couldn't make it home well, Yuuki brought the family dinner to him. Until he realized that he could leave and delegate responsibility to say the guy with no family to go home to or got back later if he needed to.

That night he lay in his bed with this beautiful woman in his arms feeling the cool breeze coming through their window. What started out to be a once in a lifetime opportunity wound up to be his boon. He had thought he lost her forever and he almost had if Dr. Arcand hadn't died of a stroke a few years back. Like the bastard he thought himself to be, he mentally smacked his wayward and disturbed thoughts but he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he kissed his naked wife on the forehead and heard her sigh contentedly.

I'm Sojiro Nishikado I'm the second richest guy in four countries, cultured, intelligent, strong, I'm good looking, charming, and an idol since I'm part of the infamous F4. Girls fought over whose going to bed down with me. Girls still dream about bedding me, I was a playboy, a rouge, a cad, so tell me how did I become so fortunate to have this treasure laying beside me in my bed.

These sheets, your quiet sensuous scent still lingers on them; on me; you are one person that I will ever admit making love to. Yuuki.  
~o0o~  
Fin


End file.
